Winter pony
by Murooj
Summary: Jack Frost was transformed to equstria and was transformed into a crystal unicorn-peguses(a crystal alicorn) challenge by victiniphantom
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ROTG or MLP  
A.N.: challenge by victiniphantom  
Chapter 1  
Jack woke up in a freakishly dark forest that gives him the same vibe as Pitch.  
Moving his arms to his face he saw instead of hands he saw hooves.  
"Did I turn into a horse. I need to find some water to see myself." Jack said. Jack straggled to walk luckily the was pond close to where he was. Jack looked and to his astonishment he was a crystal unicorn-pegasus. He looked at himself and saw his eyes were the same color of blue and his hair(mane and tail) was white. Another thing that struck him as odd was his skin err… fur was the same icy shade of blue as his eyes, and at his flank there is a snowflake tattoo. Jack noticed that his horn and wings has frost like his stuff.  
"My stuff!" Jack run to where he woke up and thankfully found his stuff.  
"O.k now how do I carry my stuff? Wait I am a unicorn-pegasus and unicorns can do magic."  
Jack closed his eyes and unknown to him his horn glowed. When Jack opened his eyes he saw that his stuff was flouting next to him. "I should find out where am I."  
The chapters will be short but hopefully I will update quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own ROTG or MLP  
Jack decided to walk as he is not used to his new form just yet. As Jack walked he looked up the sun was sitting and the moon was raising Jack could sense this moon isn't his moon.  
"This is not Manny." Jack said.  
Jack kept walking till he reached a town that was strange to Jack because the building were like horse stables.  
"I am in a world dominated by horses?! This explain why I am a horse."  
Again sorry the story is short but I promised myself to finish in a weeks time at most.  
Shutouts to:  
Rychan6  
asx598  
li(Guest)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own ROTG or MLP this chapter will be about the guardians because Li(Guest) wondered does the guardians now that Jack is missing. Also I will change Jack's cutie mark from a snowflake to a moon with a snowflake at the upper left and a snowflake at the bottom right. Also read what North says in a Russian dialect and what Bunny says in an Australian dialect.  
North, tooth, and sandy looked worried. "Frostbite is just late like usual." The Australian bunny said, thou more to assure himself than the others.  
"It been a day, something must have happened to Jack." The huge Russian man said.  
"Do you think it is pitch?" The Queen of the fairies wondered aloud.  
"Worry not my dears," a voice from the sky made the guardians look up and see the moon's smiling face, "I have send Jack on a mission in a far a way world, the world of my friend who is another moon."  
The moon's face faded and the moon went back to being the same moon we usually see.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own MLP or ROTG  
"Jack, I have a mission for you," Jack looked and saw Manny, "I have send you to Equstria to help an old friend."  
"Manny." Jack said.  
"You shall be seen by everypony…"  
"Everypony?!"  
"This world is inhabited by Ponies, griffins, and dragons you will be seen by everyone. The world is mostly inhabited by ponies." Manny said, "I have a friend here she been through troubled times. I need to go I am not the moon in Equstria."  
Elsewhere  
"Hello Luna." Manny said.  
"Hello Manny. It been awhile." Princess Luna said.  
"I have brought someone to Equstria someone who will help you."  
"Thank you Manny."  
"Goodbye little one."  
Longest chapter I written because a guest is getting impatience  
Shutout to:  
Darkness is where I thrive  
And Mailaine


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being late  
"Luna, lulu, princess Luna." Celestia called out.  
Princess Luna was looking stray eyed. After her talk with the man in the moon, Luna was thinking about what is it about.  
"Princess Luna Paradise Everlasting, princess of the moon." Celestia called.  
The mention of her full name cut Luna's attention. Luna smiled at the princess of the sun.  
"Yes, Sister." Luna said.  
"Lulu, you weren't paying attention after I called your name many times. What's wrong Luna?" The sun princess said.  
"Nothing I was just thinking." Luna said "I will go to bed I am a bit tired. Sweet dreams Tia."  
"Sweet dreams Luna."  
Shout out to NerdyLittleCray.  
Rychan6 mentioned that the font is small.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my favorite brony sorry about the spacing can't do anything about

"Twilight there is something wrong with the weather." A worried looking Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight looked out of the window and saw snow starting to fall "Snow in the middle of summer. Was that meant to happen." Twilight said.

"No, something wrong with the weather as if it want to be like this." Rainbow Dash answered.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Ponyville the wind was going to Everfree forest to met one special pony.

"Hello wind, it is good to see you." Jack Frost has sead.


	7. Author Notes

Sorry for being late, and the fact that this isn't an update I need idea's for the monster Luna and Jack will face. As an apology here is Mane six and Spike info

Applejack is an Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith; her big brotherBig McIntosh; her little sister Apple Bloom; and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anybody in need. She works atSweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, though the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. She is a good sisterly figure to Apple Bloom and supports her friends well on their adventures.

Rarity is a unicorn pony who resides in Ponyville and is one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is the older sister of Sweetie Belle and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat namedOpalescence. She represents the element of generosity. UnlikeTwilight Sparkle, her magic is used for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items or finding gems.

Fluttershy is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters ofMy Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and is an animal caretaker, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness.

Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus and one of the main characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies inPonyville. As a huge fan of The Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. In Sonic Rainboom, Rarity andPrincess Celestia both declare that she is the best flier in all ofEquestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, who was given to her by Fluttershy in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. She represents the element of loyalty.

Pinkie Pie is a bright pink Earth pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Pinkie's parents call her Pinkamena Diane Pie in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! She resides and works at Sugarcube Corneras a baker, assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, babysits their babies, holds parties for the various ponies of Ponyville, and goes on adventures with her friends. She is a very exuberant, enthusiastic, happy, funny, silly, talkative, jolly, and giggly pony. She writes and performs many songs, and she also has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She frequently serves as the comic relief of the show and performs impossible, logic-defying feats, such as her seemingly inflatable hair or even sometimes "breaking the fourth wall"; the Season 1 DVD commentary for Winter Wrap Up said that Lauren Faust had dictated that "only Pinkie Pie could do certain crazy gags and other characters wouldn't do it". She represents the element of laughter.

Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony and the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, who turns into an Alicorn in season three's finale. After the events of the two-part series premiere, she moves from Canterlot to Ponyville in order to continue the study of friendship under Princess Celestia's guidance, and regularly maintains correspondence with the Princess. She lives at the Golden Oak Library along with her assistant, Spike, and her pet owl, Owlowiscious. She has an older brother, Shining Armor, who is introduced in the two-part finale of season two. Shining Armor marries Twilight Sparkle's former foalsitter Princess Cadance, which inducts Twilight into royalty; she was listed as royalty on trading cards of Cadance and Shining Armor even before the finale of season three.[2] Twilight is transformed into an Alicorn and crowned princess in the third season's final episode thanks to her completion of a new magicspell. She represents the element of magic.

Spike is a purple and green baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant, and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire-breath, which is featured in many episodes, as is his crush on Rarity.


	8. Chapter 8

SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!

But!

WE CAN STOP IT!

Sign this petition:

Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces.

Please put this up in your own stories!

We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!

Spread the word! Please!

Do it quickly!


End file.
